1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an insect trapping device, and more particularly to a multi-insect trap which is capable of capturing a predetermined kind of flying insects, such as yellow jackets, flies, moths, beetles etc., while preventing other undesirable insects, such as ants, from entering into the trap.
2. Description of Related Arts
Referring to FIG. 1 of the drawings, a conventional insect trap, such as a yellow jacket trap, usually comprises a trap housing 10P having a trapping chamber 11P, and at least one insect guider 20P provided on the trap housing 10P and communicating the trapping chamber 11P with an exterior thereof such that insects, such as yellow jackets, are allowed to fly into the trapping chamber 11P via the insect guider 20P.
Specifically, the insect guider 20P has a cone-shaped guiding channel 21P formed on the trap housing 10P for allowing insects to pass through so as to enter into the trapping chamber 11P. Very often, the trap housing 10P carries a predetermined amount of insect attractant which is capable of generating attractive smell for attracting particular kinds of flying insects to enter into the trapping chamber 11P via the insect guider 20P.
Referring to FIG. 1 of the drawings, the trap housing 10P is usually suspendedly hung onto a fixture wherein the cone-shaped guiding channel 21P is formed at a bottom side of the trap housing 10P such that the insects, such as the yellow jackets, are attracted to fly into the trapping chamber 11P while the trap housing 10P is being hung on that fixture.
One traditional problem for this kind of conventional insect trap is that while it is effective in attracting flying insects, such as yellow jackets, it is also effective in attracting other unwanted insects, notably ants. This is largely due to the effect of a strong performance of the attractant carried within the trapping chamber 11P.
Therefore, one skilled in the art may find that an insect trap, such as the above-mentioned conventional insect trap for trapping bees, invites, apart from yellow jackets (which are desirable), a considerable number of ants as well. In many occasions, where the insect trap is hung from a fixture, the ants climb from the fixture down to the trap housing 10P and enter into the trapping chamber 11P via the insect guider 20P. These ants are extremely annoying because, once they have entered into the trapping chamber 11P, it is very difficult to remove them without affecting the yellow jackets.
In many occasions, the conventional insect trap may also have a plurality of ventilating vents formed on the trap housing 10P. In these situations, it is even easier for the ants to enter the trapping chamber 11P via the ventilating vents so that the problem will definitely become more severe.